HK G11
H&K G11 ('''H'eckler and K'och '''G'ewehr 11)'' is a cash assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview HK G11 is an innovative assault rifle developed by German Heckler & Koch company that holds 50 rounds of 4.73x33mm Caseless Ammunition for each magazine. The secondary fire mode activates 3-round burst fire. Generally, this weapon has a very high rate of fire for an assault rifle. Advantages *Usable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Able to perform 3-round burst *Large magazine size (50) *Decent recoil *High rate of fire in both modes *Fairly accurate Disadvantages *Does not share magazine with other guns *Low damage for an assault rifle *Unusable scope *Expensive *Heavy weight Tips *It has the same firepower as Kriss Super V. *Its rate of fire is the same as most submachine guns. *Its weight is the same as QBB-95. *Use automatic mode in close range while burst fire mode in long range. *A 50 rounds of G11 can do 1250 ~ 2500 damages to zombies. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. HK G11 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. *The damage can be increased from 26 to 30 which is equal to StG 44. *Even though the rate of fire is already high, it can be boosted more until 97%, which is higher than dual mode of Skull-3. *Each enhancement of clip size will increase by 5. Variant G11 Gold This is the gold-plated version of HK G11. It can be obtained from Code Box only and shares the same performance with original HK G11 except in appearance part. It can undergo Weapon Enhancement too. Users Counter-Terrorists * : Limited use by US Special Forces. Terrorists: *Guerilla Warfare: Seen in posters. Events This weapon was released alongside with Rush Battle on: *'''Korea: January 3, 2013. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': January 9, 2013. *'China': January 9, 2013. *'Japan': January 16, 2013. *'Indonesia': July 3, 2013. *'Singapore/Malaysia:' July 17, 2013. There was a resale for Weapon Enhancement on: *Korea: 26 September 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 8 October 2013. *China/Japan: 10 October 2013. The gold edition was released on: *Korea: 24 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 November 2013. *China/Japan: 6 November 2013. Gallery G11 draw.jpg|Drawing File:G11_viewmodel.png|View model G11 tossingmag.jpg|Discarding the empty magazine while reloading G11 maginsert.jpg|Inserting the new magazine G11 chambering.jpg|Twisting the cocking handle to chamber the round 184403_443503385719402_1358228520_n.png|World model g11_a.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare member holding the G11 1207 495950200457602 1077879683 n.jpg|In-game screenshot HK G11.jpg|Indonesia poster hkg11.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 20130109ff_14.jpg|China poster HKG11_koreaposter.png|Korea poster HKG11_advance_enhance_kit.png|HK G11 with 100 Advanced Enhancement Kit File:G11_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound Enhanced Edition hkg11enhancekp.jpg|Korea poster File:G11_enhance_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:G11_enhance_poster_chn.jpg|China poster Gold Edition Driller_G11Gold_korea poster.png|Korea poster File:G11g_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster HKG11_gold_ss.jpg|In-game screenshot HKG11_gold_ss_code box.jpg|Obtained from Code Box w1-2.jpg|China poster Trivia *The HK G11 is one of the few weapons which used caseless ammunitions. *This weapon was introduced during the Cold War era and developed by Heckler & Koch. *The Bundeswehr had originally planned to use the G11 to replaced their HK G3 battle rifles. However, due to the collapse of the Soviet Union and the reunification of German, the deal was fully cancelled as the Bundeswehr in favor with the HK G36. *In Indonesia's patch note and promotional poster, the HK G11 is mistyped as HK11, which is the predecessor of the HK23. Though so, the weapon's name in game is still HK G11. External Links *HK G11 at Wikipedia *HK G11 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:Heckler & Koch Category:Personal Defense Weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:4.73mm user Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Experimental weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities